Clan Chest
The Clan Chest rewarded Clans for gathering as many crowns as possible during a three-day period. As the Clan earned more crowns, higher tiers of the Clan Chest would be unlocked which would award more Gold and Cards. Clan Chest *The Clan Chest was a type of Chest belonging to a Clan. It was similar to a Crown Chest in the sense that players would need to collect Crowns in order to open it. *Starting every Friday, all players in a Clan at the time would have the opportunity to gather Crowns for the Clan Chest. *The players would be able to gather crowns for three days and attempt to gather as many crowns as possible in order to maximize the rewards for the Clan Chest. *Like a Crown Chest, only crowns earned from multiplayer (i.e. ladder & 2v2) matches and Victory Challenge matches would count towards the Clan Chest. Crowns earned from Custom Tournaments, Friendly Battles or Training Battles would not count towards the Clan Chest. *Once the players had gathered enough crowns for the maximum reward, or the three-day Clan Chest Event had elapsed, the Clan Chest would be available for opening. The amount of Gold and cards offered did not differ between players, but its contents would differ depending on the Arena the player was in. For example, a player in Arena 7 would not be able to obtain cards from Arena 8 through the Clan Chest. *To earn the rewards from the Clan Chest, a player had to remain in the Clan for the duration of the three days and contribute at least one Crown to the chest. A player that had just joined the Clan had to wait until the next Clan Chest would become available, regardless of any previous contributions. History *The Clan Chest was added to the game in the December 2016 Update, and the first Clan Chest rotation began on 19/12/16 at 5:15 AM GMT. *On 13/1/17, a maintenance break overhauled the Clan Chest: **The Clan Chest rotation would begin once a week starting on Mondays, the first being on 16/1/17 (formerly once every two weeks) **It lasted for 3 days (formerly 7 days) **It required 1,600 Crowns to reach the maximum reward (formerly 3,250) **It contained 1,620 Gold and 270 Cards at the 10th tier (formerly 3,150 Gold and 525 Cards) *On 10/3/17, a maintenance break changed the Clan Chest rotation to begin on Fridays and alternate with Clan Battle Chests, the first being on 17/3/17. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update allowed Crowns from Challenges to contribute to the Clan Chest. *On 12/6/17, the June 2017 Update unified the Clan Chest and the Clan Battle Chest, as both ladder matches and 2v2 matches would contribute crowns to the Chest. If two players from the same clan paired up, the crowns they gained counted for both players, resulting in double contribution. *On 25/4/18, the April 2018 Update removed the Clan Chest and added Clan War. The last Clan Chest rotation ended on 23/4/18 at about 7:25 AM GMT. Trivia *Similar to a Challenge Chest and a boosted Crown Chest, every 10th card was a Rare card and every 100th card was an Epic card. *The n-th tier of Clan Chest required 10n(n+6) crowns total and rewarded 6n(n+17) Gold and n(n+17) cards. it:Baule del clan de:Clans Category:Social